


Wrong Side Of Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel War, Angst, Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Dark, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/+Sam, Devil's Waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Side Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canonisrelative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonisrelative/gifts).



They are sinful souls and heaven will burn them. They’ve lusted and given into their incestuous desires. Heaven wants them to suffer for their sins while Hell welcomes them with open arms. 

Dean trails his fingers through Sam’s long, soft hair, giving a gentle tug as he kisses his neck and his shoulder, lips roaming across valleys of warm, smooth, sun-kissed skin. He keeps his pace as he fucks Sam, and he tugs harder on those long strands and pulls Sam’s head farther back so he can see his handsome face. Sam gasps, cheeks flushed and beautiful hazel eyes wide with desire, plush bottom lip caught between his teeth as his cock twitches between his legs. 

Dean kisses his neck and thrusts steadily into him, gripping a fistful of long, chestnut hair tighter as his other hand slips between Sam’s legs and he wraps his long, rough, elegant fingers around Sam’s thickness and strokes him until he comes with a bitten off whimper, hips rutting forward into Dean’s grip as perfect toned muscles strain with the force of his intense orgasm. 

Let them burn for their sins; they care not. For they are together in pleasure, and nothing else matters except the bond of love and passion they share. And when Dawns light ignites the sky, they are battle born. Angel and Devils alike, claws and wings wait in the wing. 

Out on the corner with cast iron blood  
Ten thousand or more with hearts on the run.  
War dawns on the horizon and Hell’s wolves snarl, howling at the dark night and clawing the blood stained soil as their ruby red eyes burn fire bright. 

Battle born and weapons ready, the Winchester brother’s stand courageous in the face of wicked evil; Hand in hand, lips to lips, on a field of death and ash and bone.

They might die, they may be cold; they may have no Jesus, may have no soul. They keep calm and carry on, fighting the good fight. Dean kisses Sam with every ounce of passion in his heart, pink tongue sliding over soft lips as his cheeks flush rosy red. It might be their last kiss, last embrace, because the devil’s a waitin’ with Christ like a son.

These boys are not myth, but legend; those famous Winchester Brothers who stood brave in the face of Armageddon. Some people say they’re killer and thy will be done, while others hold true to the boys being heroes. 

They have seen the battle and seen the war and the life out there is the life they’ve been sold. They sold souls for one another—for love and family.

Now at the end of all things they stand together, with hearts intertwined and hands clasped, ready to look the devil in the eyes and smile. Yet sadly, even though they fought the fight, they lost the battle. Lucifer unleashed Hell on earth, and when the world was over ran with monsters, Hell on earth. It was then that Sam and Dean Winchester died together in a church, lying on an altar covered with rose petals and soft white sheets. They had fought the good fight for as long as they could and saved as many people as they could, but it was a lost cause in the end. 

The Devil won the war. 

With hope completely lost and the end at hand, the boys made a promise to leave this world together, hearts entwined by family and love and friendship. Sam drowned his body with alcohol and drugs, and he let the overdose peacefully carry him away into the afterlife. He lay still, beautiful hazel eyes lifeless as they gazed at his brother. With tears streaming down his freckle cheeks, Dean placed his hand on Sam chest; he felt nothing, no heartbeat, no life. Either in Life or Dean, Dean’s heart would always beat for his brother. “I will always love you, Sam. I promise.” 

Dean picked up his gun, placed it to his temple and pulled the trigger, following his brother into the afterlife. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/542064.html?thread=77003632#t77003632)


End file.
